


Jim Kirk does not do check ups

by PirateTucker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones chasing Jim again, Bones just wants to get his tests done, Poor Spock, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is having another one of those days, and Jim is just not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk does not do check ups

Spock was in his room writing up some notes on their last expedition through a planet they had left that was inhabited with beings that were similar to large rabbits when he heard a frantic desperate knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to find Kirk red faced, and panting, "Hide me!" He then rushed into the room leaving Spock quite confused as he closed the door. 

"Why am I...?" he tried to ask only to have Kirk slide under his bed, "Captain?"

"Bones is chasing me down! Tell him I went some other way!" He yelled and then hid under more when they heard another set of foot steps approching the door.

There was a knock and Spock waited a moment before opening the door seeing Bones there looking displeased as per usual. "Have you seen Jim?"

"Um... yes... he was... around," Spock did his best to not glance over to his bed. "Why do you ask?"

Bones let out a long angry sigh, "I told him the yearly check ups were coming up and he stood up threw his bag of apple crisps at me and yelled 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away,' before running out of the rec room."

"I-I see...," Spock internally sighed, that sounds just like him. "I will send him your way when I see him next."

"Thanks, Did you make an appointment yet?" He pulled out his tablet and scrolled through, "Yep you're all good to go, I will see you tonight." He then nodded and left heading back to his office.

Spock closed the door and turned back towards his bed where Kirk was squirming out from under, "You threw apple crisps at him and then ran?"

"It was the best I had, wasn't eating an actual apple!" He threw up his arms in defense, "But thanks for hiding me."

"You know captain it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to just go and get your check up done," Spock simply stated.

"Easy for you to say, every year he has it out for me!" Kirk claimed clearly exaggerating.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just get it done and over with?" Spock looked at his chair but couldn't bring himself to sit when his "guest" was standing. 

Kirk noticed Spock's glance and took a seat on his bed, "So he can stab me in the neck with needles?! I don't think so!"

Spock just shook his head and took his seat and turned back to his computer, "How long do you have to hide in here?"

"As long as it takes!" Spock only nodded and finished typing up his report sending it to the designated people. "Well I have an appointment with him, please make yourself comfortable."

"Oh cool thanks!" Kirk leaned back against the bed and pulled out his tablet and began to do some work.

"No problem, Captain," Spock left to meet with Bones.

After 15 minutes Spock made his way back to his room with Bones behind him, "He may be asleep by this point, I will let you know." 

"Thank god, I don't know what he's so upset about, it's the same check up every year!" He grumbled angrily.

"wait out here," spock went into the room and sure enough Jim was asleep on his bed, "he's out. Go ahead."

Bones rolled his eyes, "fucking finally!" He grinned dangerously getting out an unnecessarily big needle.

"Um.. Doctor, perhaps it would be best to do this calmly and I will tell him when he wakes up, it should kill his fear... a-and cause you less stress," Spock didn't know why he was protecting Jim, but he knew that bones could be a bit... abrasive.

"Fine fine, I suppose you're right," He the ran the usual tests and administered the shots easily. "now tell him to stop acting like a baby."

Spock watched him walk out and sighed, "what am I going to do with you captain?"


End file.
